


Traditions

by lunaticdeano



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cassamore - Freeform, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/pseuds/lunaticdeano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Cassamore. Getting ready before a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing i am sorry here's imaginary jar of cookies for you
> 
> tumblr version: http://lunaticdeano.tumblr.com/post/98338912390/nkkibella-requested-cassamore-getting-ready

“Are you going to get ready today or what?” Cass checks his boots one last time and looks up at Enzo. He’s wearing his favorite “Bada Boom” trunks.  
****  
“Or what, Cass, or what,” Enzo answers, putting on some white t-shirt with a strange print on it. He’s wearing a pair of black pants (one of his favorite) and matching J’s. “Whaddaya think ‘bout this?”  
****  
Cass rolls his eyes with a grin. “It’s just a t-shirt, Zo. You’re going to throw it away anyway.” It’s always the same and it probably will never change. Enzo always gets worked up about his outfit. That’s why it takes him about an hour to get ready while Cass needs, like, ten minutes.  
****  
“Ya don’t get it, Cass. I gotta look good for them, okay? It’s important cause I ain’t some french chicken tender in tights, a’right?” Enzo speaks fast, half smiling, and his eyes shine.  
****  
“You always look good, Zo.” Cass says because, well, it’s Cass. He adores Enzo whenever he’s wearing his wrestling attire or leopard print pajamas, whenever his hair is perfectly done or a total disaster at six in the morning.  
****  
“Ya trying to smooth talk me, aren’t ya? No way. C’me here. Gotta do something about your hair. It looks _sawft_.” Cass, still smiling, sits on a bench near Enzo and watches him in a mirror. Enzo makes a perfect bun out of Cass’ hair and smiles proudly. “Done.”  
****  
The door of the locker room opens and someone quickly walks in. “Five minutes.” and walks out.  
****  
Cass gets up and puts his hand on Enzo’s shoulder. Enzo looks up at him and smirks. “You expect me to jump or-” he is cut off with a tender kiss. Cass’ huge hands cupp Enzo’s face while Enzo briefly holds Cass’ wrists. There is nothing new - just a tradition. Good luck kiss that they share before every match they have.  
****  
“You look perfect, Zo. You know that, right?” says Cass when they part.  
****  
Enzo grins. “Yeah, you look okay, too.” Cass gives him indignant look. “What?”  
****  
“Not okay. Fabulous.” Cass sticks his chin up comically. Enzo rolls his eyes.  
****  
They exit the locker room, well, Enzo exits the locker room on Cass’ back. It is, truly, a way to make an entrance. Someone snitches a microphone to Enzo and he manages to whisper “I love you. You know that, right?”.  
****  
Cass smiles and and nods visibly. “I love you, too.” he answers.  
****  
“And you can’t teach that.” they both say when their music finally hits.  
****  
Nothing changes. And it’s safe to say that nothing will ever change.


End file.
